


lost in my bedroom

by somethingdifferent



Series: problem queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, because yes i do need a cliche good girl aurora and bad boy killian story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingdifferent/pseuds/somethingdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>it's just what i imagined</em>
</p>
<p>Aurora goes home with the wrong man.</p>
<p>[sleeping hook; high school au part i]</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in my bedroom

 

 

 

9.

 

The dress was three hundred dollars. It's crumpled into a heap on the floor like some bargain-brand skirt.

 

 

 

 

4.

 

"You look beautiful," Phillip told her on seeing her walk down the stairs. Like something out of a movie. The same slow steps, careful not to trip in her too high heels, the same sudden silence in the room, the same look of perfect shock and awe etched on his (and everyone else's) face.

Aurora had hated every moment.

She smiled, took his arm, and posed for picture after picture, her parents gazing on proudly.

 

 

 

 

1.

 

Everyone had been jealous. She, Aurora, going to the debutante ball with Phillip King on her arm, and nothing but a lowly sophomore. A senior, captain of the football team, with a face like a statue, _that_ Phillip, and all hers.

Aurora thought on her good fortune. She giggled with her friends, she daydreamed in class, she did practically no work the whole day he asked her. Ruby had asked what color dress she was wearing ( _lavender_ ), Mary Margaret had asked if she wanted to double date with her and David ( _we're just going alone, but I'll see you there and we can hang out!_ ), and Belle had wondered if it would be their first date ( _yes_ ).

Everyone had been jealous, but _everyone_ had been excited for her.

Almost everyone.

 

 

 

 

6.

 

"Where's your boy?"

Aurora startles and turns, nearly dropping her glass. "Excuse me?"

Killian smirks. "Phillip. Your boy Phillip."

She purses her lips, rolling her eyes as she takes another sip. Ruby had filled her coke halfway up with vodka, with a flask retrieved from her hip in the bathroom between dances, and at this point the beverage is more alcohol than sugary sweet soda. "With his friends. And he's not mine. People can't belong to people," she informs him airily.

He tilts his head, glancing up and down her body as if he were sizing her up. "Is that what he told you?"

"Why are you even here? Who would ask you of all people to a dance?" She is very nearly drunk. Her father would have never approved of how rude she is being.

Killian only smiles wider, gesturing to his bow tie which, upon further inspection, is a clip-on. "I'm working, Aurora. Some people work for a living. Not that you would know something like that, eh, princess?"

She screws up her face, suddenly, wonderfully, not caring how it may look. "Fuck you," she spits out, before turning on her heel and striding purposefully away. She doesn't look back.

 

 

 

 

2.

 

Someone knocked into her as they passed, and Aurora stumbled, dropping her books.

"The unbearable lightness of - "

She snatched it back, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It's for class."

"No, it's not," Killian said, standing up with the rest of her books still in his arms. "Why are you lying? Does your boyfriend not want you to read?"

"He's not my boyfriend," she hissed, wrenching the rest of her textbooks from his grasp. "And Phillip has nothing to do with it. I have to go to class. Why don't you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of?"

She hurried away, but she still heard him calling after her.

 

 

 

 

8.

 

"I still hate you," she mutters around his mouth, and he laughs against her skin.

"Right back at you, darling," he says, before kissing her again.

 

 

 

 

3.

 

The first date was an unmitigated disaster. There was the beginning (awkward small talk as he walked her to the car), the middle (total silence, broken by the sound of knives clicked against plates, and the occasional question: what are your hobbies? what school do you want to go to? would you please kill me now?), and the end (a walk to her door, a chaste kiss on her cheek, and a confirmation that they're still on for the ball).

"How did it go?" her father asked, eternally cheerful about the prospect of his daughter dating such a catch (and that's the kicker, really, how even he knows how much this means to the population at large, how much it could mean for his daughter to marry this kind of man).

"Fine," Aurora replied, sprinting up the stairs before he could ask anything else.

 

 

 

 

5.

 

The car ride to the hotel is dull. The problem, Aurora thinks, is not him. Around his friends, he certainly seems to be articulate, funny even, yet as soon as they are alone - nothing.

Is it her? Her sense of humor? Her nerves? Her face? Is it some elaborate prank the seniors play on unsuspecting girls, to ask an underclassman out only to humiliate her (she silently curses the fact that the last movie she watched was _Carrie_ ).

She resolves to put it out of her mind until they get there. The first dance, she is certain, will break the tension.

 

 

 

 

7.

 

So she is alone, alone at a debutante ball at a bar, a minor, on the edge of being drunk, watching Mary Margaret and David as they dance cheek to cheek. Aurora swallows down the rest of her drink, surprised at how much better it tastes now that she's almost out. She sets the glass absentmindedly on the countertop, ignoring the judgmental stare of the bartender, and goes off to find Ruby for more.

Her feet carry her past the ladies' restroom, out through the double doors of the conference room, through the lobby and out through the front until she's standing next to a potted plant and a no-smoking sign. The cold night air is bracing, and Aurora feels suddenly sober, the breath knocked from her lungs as she inhales.

"Hey," a voice calls to her. "Princess." Killian smiles at her as he draws his cigarette from his mouth. Bad habit, Aurora thinks, but only for a moment before: "Need a ride?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from sky ferreira's _lost in my bedroom_


End file.
